Munna: Dreams of You
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: The Pokemon Munna goes around eating and looking into other people's dreams. My dream diary. Feel free to submit your own dreams. Many different relationships between people and pokemon alike. Shippings may vary. Current Shipping: Wishfulshipping
1. Studying

The summary says it all! This story is going to feature my favorite shippings and random shippings that I have no problem with. I came up with this idea since I have been obsessed with Munna, and I really wanted a fic on it. For those of you who don't know, Munna is a Pokemon that feeds off other people's dreams and can see into the dreams of others. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

Basically, it's going to be a record of my dreams (with a couple of changes), and it's kind of like a personal journal... of dreams. The most major change I am probably going to make is that I am going to replace the people in my dreams with the characters from Pokemon. I will have a lot of trouble doing this fic because I am one of those people who, unfortunately, cannot remember their dreams for long. It sucks. Anyways, feel free to submit a dream of yours that you are letting me include in this story. You can chose the pairing too, as long as it's not a shipping I hate or can't stand. I will try, but some shippings are nearly impossible for me to write. I will update as soon as I have a dream that I can remember. It really doesn't have to be a shipping at all. It could just be a bunch of family or friends.

Please submit your dreams by private messenging (or email), and not reviewing. I want to keep it a secret from people before the chapter actually comes out. At the beginning, I'll give credit to the person who submitted their dream. If nothing is said, then it is my dream.

Warning: My dreams are slightly weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Studying  
Shipping: Oldrivalshipping (Gary & Leaf)  
Genre: Friendship/Romance**

* * *

Tired and hungry, the little pink psychic Pokemon drifted around the city in search for someone's dream to consume. Munna heard her stomach growl in defiance and drifted lower in the sky. The sight of an open window caught her eye; in a flash, she dove down towards the window and hovered over the window sill. She looked in curiously to the room she had just entered. The room was painted green with yellow floral patters on the sides. Munna, however, paid no attention to the room but at an object lying on top of the drawer. It was a simple picture frame with the words 'Friends for Life' engraved at the bottom. The corners of the picture frame was covered with a bunch of flower stickers. The color of them were unknown since the room was dark except for the moonlight shining into the room from the window. The picture itself contained three people. The pig-like Pokemon did not know who these people were, yet they seemed so close. There were two males and a female in the middle. The brown haired girl in the middle looked happily content and leaning towards a brown haired guy who looked bored to death. However, he looked really happy; it showed. On the other side was another male with black hair. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he stared at the camera. He seemed like the type of person who would always smile but for no reason at all. The brown haired girl was shining with happiness; it seemed as if she was either really happy being next to these two people, or she had just finished eating ten cones of ice cream. Maybe it was both.

Munna felt a small, gentle smile appear at the edge of her mouth as she saw how high-spirted everyone in the picture was. Her red eyes traveled through the room and finally landed on the sleeping girl. Munna difted closer to her to get a better view. She noticed that this was the same girl in the middle of the picture on the drawer. The girl was peacefully at rest; she looked a bit happy but angry at something. Well, there was only one way to find out. She floated on top of the girl and looked down. The pink Pokemon opened her mouth and ate whatever dream the girl was dreaming of. In a few quick second, a pink cloud of smoke came out of her nose and formed into a pink cloud.

_The girl was sitting at her desk in her room. The room was illuminated by a single lamp at the corner of the desk; it was the only source of light in the entire room. She had her pencil in hand and was tapping it impatiently against the edge of the desk. She was staring at the piece of paper with many numbers and symbols—it seemed to have been a worksheet for math. The only writing on the paper that seemed to have belonged to her was her name. Leaf. It was almost engraved onto the paper; she must've written it over and over due to boredom. She now bit the end of her eraser gently. She let out a fusterating cry and __threw her pencil down. It rolled around on the desk and stopped just before it reached the edge. Leaf flicked her pencil off the edge, but it never reached the floor. A hand jumped in out of nowhere and caught __her pencil. Her head snapped up to see a guy with brown hair... like the one in the picture she had in her picture frame._

_The guy looked down and smirked at her in an amused manner. "Gary," she gasped in surprise. So the guy's name was Gary. She most likely did not expect him to randomly appear in her room. Gary's eyes traveled to her uncompleted homework._

_"Looks like someone's having trouble with her homework," he pointed out in an oh-so arrogant tone. Leaf scowled at him. However, the brown haired boy was still pleased. It was as if he knew this would upset her, and he wanted her to get angry at him._

_With a scowl still plastered onto her face, she spat, "What are you doing here?" At least, she tried to... it turned into more of a curious voice of an innocent girl._

_He simply shrugged carelessly and raised his arm. He opened it to reveal the green pencil that he had caught earlier. She gave him a took that said 'thank you' before taking it gradually from his hand. As her hand brushed his, her cheeks burned brightly. She hid her blush from him by turning back to her math homework and trying to work on it again. She bit the side of her cheeks in fusteration and began doing what she did earlier: tapping her pencil against the surface of the desk._

_"Do you need help with that? I already completed my homework hours ago."_

_Another grimace appeared on her face as she glared at him. "Did you just come here to bother me so I couldn't finish my homework or brag about how well you're doing in math?"_

_"Neither. I actually came here to kill time."_

_Ignoring him on purpose, she sighed in fustration as she tried to focus on the first problem of her worksheet. What do you have to do? How do you do it? A lot of questions formed into the girl's mind. All of it was interrupted when she felt a strand of her hair drifting away from the rest of her hair. Her head snapped up to face the brown haired boy. It turned out that he was playing with a couple strands of her hair. With about thirty pieces of hair held hostage in between his fingers, she pulled his hand away from her hair. "Let me concentrate!" She was going to lose it soon. By now, all the fustration plus the urge to smack the guy senseless all bulit up inside her body, ready to be released. If he did anything else to tick her off, she would probably explode the next minute._

_He let go of her hair almost hesitantly. "Your hair's soft," he commented. She didn't say anything back because she was hoping he would leave her alone if she didn't respond to any of his remarks. Even so, she blushed lightly at his comment._

_Annoyed right now, she tugged all her hair to the other side of her shoulder (the side opposite from where Gary was standing). She turned her attention back to her math worksheet. She sat there in silence as __she felt his gaze burn the back of her bare neck. "Would you want some help on it?"_

_She didn't reply. She just stared at the sheet of paper, praying to Arceus that he would suddenly leave her room. A normal person would've gotten the hint from her irritation and left. But this was Gary; he would stay and irritate you to no limit. In the end, she finally gave in. "Fine."_

_"Did you try reading the instructions yet?" he responded quickly._

_She gaped soundlessly; she was expecting something long and complicated, but this was what she recieved. Normally, she didn't read the instructions and just skipped to the problems. Find the value of 'x', it read. "Ohhh..." She had thought that you had to solve all the way through and tried to do all the work in her head. She scrawled on the paper carelessly and wrote the simple answer: four._

_"See it isn't hard!" he exclaimed. "That's why you read the instructions first."_

_Beginning to feel stupid, she flushed in embaressment. She examined him as she tilted her head in his direction. "Thank you," she said almost modestly._

_"Welcome," he responded as if it was nothing. "I didn't do much."_

_For the first time that day, she smiled up at him. "I was just trying to be nice... don't kill the mood."_

_He smirked. "Alright then." He stuffed his hand into his jacket pockets and felt something. He pulled it out and looked at it in a puzzled manner. "Here," he said, tossing the object onto the desk. It slid across the desk and landed right in front of her. It was a pack of blueish-green sticky notes. It was half the size of a normal one, and it had a little pattern of a flower on the edge of it._

_She said nothing but picked it up into her hand. About to thank him for it, she turned around but found him halfway through the door. He disappeared after that. She tossed the sticky note from hand to hand and made a mental note to thank him for it later._

Munna observed as the pink cloud dissolved into thin air. She smiled at the dream and felt fulfilled. Too bad that girl named Leaf isn't going to remember a single thing when she wakes up the next morning. With a sigh the psychic Pokemon floated out of the house and disappeared into the night with a feeling of happiness too.

* * *

Yeah I know what you're probably thinking, but this seriously was what I was dreaming about. Yeah I start of this story with the lamest dream ever. Although I would say it was really cute.

Please review and submit your recent or past dreams. Here is the format... and remember to send it through private messaging. And for those of you who do not have an account, you can just send it to my email (which is on my profile... somewhere). I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY DREAMS THAT IS SUBMITTED INTO THE REVIEW SECTION. I just won't; I'm a picky person.

**Dreamer:** [I forgot to add this before... it's essential information. Who is the one dreaming?]

**Dream Summary:** [give me a summary of your dream... it has to be clear so I know how to write it out]

**Shipping or Pairing:** [the shipping/pairing you want me to use... it could be more than one pairing if you want... it really doesn't have to be a pairing... it could be a family or friend relationship. It could be just random character or Pokemon]

**Genre: **[Do you want it to be friendship or romance? or something else?]

**Extra Information (?): **[anything else you would want to add to your entry...]

Dreaming happily of you,

Lily =D


	2. A Wild Chase

I'm back! Feel free to submit your dreams because you're always welcome. And a review would be nice as well... considering I got none the last chapter. :/ Anyways, I'm back even though I feel like nobody's actually enjoying this story as much as I am. -sigh-

I just realized that I had a dream today (and it's like seven o' clock in the evening)... but it seemed so distant and unclear. All my dreams are. It feels as if I had this dream a month ago, but I know I didn't because I won't remember a single thing. THIS is why I need your help with dreams. Hehehe. But either way, it's just a random project I'm working on to see how creative one can get in a dream. xD It's also an effort to try to get me to remember my dreams.

Anyways, I think I just might be alternating between my readers' dreams and my own. One chapter shall be my dream (if I've been dreaming enough) and the next shall be one of your entries. Just to keep in mind, this story is in Munna's point of view, so she doesn't know who is who and what they're feeling or anything. This is through her eyes and how she sees things. At least I'm trying. I know that there were several things in here in Cilan's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Wild Chase  
Shipping: Wishfulshipping (Iris & Cilan)  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Submitted By: Blazengirl410**

**

* * *

**

Munna wandered off aimlessly into the full moon in search of a place to say for the night. Through the streets and pass the buildings she went, the psychic Pokemon plunged into the deep dark forest of trees and unknown inhabits of the wilderness. As she searched for a place to remain during the hours of darkness, she bumped into a tree as the psychic Pokemon tried to manuver across the forest. She let out a small moan of pain and slid down the tree slowly. She fell on the floor, or so she thought. She pirched on the top of something unknown... green, but not grass. She looked down curiously at the green bunch of some substance commonly known to others as hair. Looming above short green hair, she looked down to see a man (with green hair) who was wearing something that looked like things that people who worked in resturants wore. It was a black and white uniform with two yellow buttons along his vest and a green bow around his neck. He seemed to have been sleeping peacefully among the trees. Munna assumed that he either fell asleep while doing something or got lost. Finally concluding that it's probably a combination of both, Munna flew off his head and flew in the opposite direction, only to turn around again. This time, she got a better view of the green waiter leaning on the tree sleeping. With mixed expressions and emotions fixed upon his face, Munna couldn't quite tell what he was dreaming about. He was a bit out of it though, as if he was scared or something. Curiousity got her before anything else got a chance to and into the dream world she went, looking deep into the guy in green hair's dream.

_The guy in green hair walked along the cold deserted streets at night. He wasn't really cold, but the weather sent a cold vibe down his spine. There was something creepy about this; he just knew it. Ignoring the matter for now, he continued to venture down the route. Another stray breeze of wind passed over soon after. Chilled to the bone, he trugged down the streets with nothing in hand except a fist he kept to gain courage to move on. He was always afraid of the night for some reason. Nobody knew why exactly; however, he wasn't afraid of the dark. As strange as that seems, it is true._

_Along the sidewalk were a bunch of trees of all sizes. It wasn't much but it was aligned against the sidewalk evenly and in a neat fashion. The path was narrow and long with nothing around for miles. Lights were rare and there was a light post occasionally after every half mile. It was dark most of the time with nearly nothing in sight. It was a place no one would want to walk upon without someone accompanying them. He looked nervously around the place, curiously and frightenly. __Uncomfort overwelmed him soon after. He heard the sound of leaves rustling and turned around in a frantic manner. "W-Who's there?" he asked with a shaky voice. Obviously, he wasn't ready to face the thing that was causing all the sounds. His fists began tembling by his side as the leaves rustled louder. He stood there quivering in the night, with a cautious look at all the trees in the area, or at least he tried to. He bumped into the tree behind him frighteningly. He was frantic in his movements and whipped around cautiously to look for the source of the sound. With one last sound of the rustling of leaves, he heard something land somewhere near him. He spun on his heel only to come face to face with a girl with a bunch of twigs in her big mess of purple hair. He seemed to have been relieved of what he saw in front of him, but he was still feeling troubled. "I-Iris," he said quietly, barely above a whisper. "T-There was... s-sound... c-coming leaves... there!" He pointed at some of the trees quickly. Right now, he was too frightened to form proper words._

_The girl, Iris, seemed to know exactly what was happening and laughed at the guy. "A-Are you serious Cilan? Ahaha, that was ME! I was going through those trees to get over here!"_

_Cilan, the guy with green hair from earlier, flushed with embaressment and let out a shaky laugh. "Oh..." He sighed in relief and looked at the girl as she smiled in amusement._

_"Is Cilan afraid of the dark or monsters under his bed?" Iris cooed. Cilan's cheeks were still filled with embaressment from before and now, he looked down at his feet to cover it all. "Ah, I'm just kidding!"_

_"I don't feel comfortable being alone at nighttime," he confessed. "I don't know why."_

_The purple haired girl nodded understandingly. "Oh, I see. Well next time, remind me to sneak up on you again, kay?" __Glaring at her, she laughed again. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."_

_He muttered out something quietly just to signify that he heard her. He began walking forward in the direction he was heading towards before the girl jumped out in front of him and nearly scared him to death. Wordlessly, he continued on without looking back at her. She almost skipped in his direction to catch up to him. "Wait up!" Pretending she had not said a word, he continued on. "Are you mad?" she finally asked._

_Hestiating a moment, he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I want to be mad at you, but I can't."_

_A grin spreaded through her face. "Well that's good. I'm glad." Beside him, she stared at him curiously._

_"Iris..." She snapped out of her trance and gave Cilan full eye contact._

_After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she urged him to go on. "What?"_

_He opened his mouth but shut it almost immediately. "Nothing." __Raising an eyebrow, she decided to let it go, just this once._

_As they walked along the sidewalk, no conversation stirred up between them at all. It was complete silence that filled up both of them with an occasional sound of wind picking up and blowing against the things around them or Pokemon scurring across the grass or trees. Iris looked as if she had a weird temptation to climb up among the trees and join them but she didn't. She stood next to Cilan instead. In a few more minutes of silence, they changed paths and walked into the bigger streets with more lights which luminated the entire street. Feeling a little, refreshed and safe, Cilan seemed to have more comfortable here. His hands slowly began to unravel themselves. With no need to keep them clentched and pale, he let it swing by his side. It clashed with Iris's hand soon later. He jumped a bit, but she didn't seem to notice though. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, he felt his cheeks heat up from the contact. His hand hesitated a bit, shaking again. This time, it wasn't because of the cold. Confusing overwhelmed him as his hand hesitated to grab hers. He swung it forward, but once he was about an inch close to grabbing onto it, his hand slapped back to his side again. He was a bit too nervous._

_Deciding it would be best to take his mind off this matter, he began gazing at the scene before him. The streets were huge and deserted. He had never been anywhere near here before; he didn't know what to do or where to go. The street seems strangely dark even if there were lights everywhere. He walked on, pretending nothing was wrong. Soon, they walked pass a tree with a chandelier hanging from it. Wait, do chandeliers even hang on trees? He turned around swiftly and looked at the thing that was hanging upon the trees. It was hanging on one of the high branches of the tree, clearly visible because of its colors. With the colors purple and black, it blended into the night yet stood out in the trees. Iris seemed to have gotten the hint that something was wrong and walked up next to Cilan. Looking up into the tree as well, she commented, "What a pretty chandelier! It looks so spooky and awesome; it's almost as if it's alive!" __As if on cue, the chandelier turned a hundred and eighty degrees. It turned to reveal a pair of yellow eyes shining at them in the night sky. With a smile plastered on its face, it decended downward in a slow manner. Cilan immediately knew what was going on and didn't hesitate to grab Iris's hand this time. He took it and dragged her away. "W-What's going on?" she continued to question._

_He ran with all his might and dragged Iris along behind him. He was a faster runner than she was so he took the lead; he took a sharp turn around the bend and looked back to see where it was. "Iris, that wasn't a chandelier! It was a Pokemon that looked like a chandelier. It's known as Shandera-it's known to suck out people's souls and leave them lifeless. It's very painful... We've got to get away," he explained quickly. Now that she knew what was going on, she quickened her pace a bit the moment she saw the chandelier-like Pokemon float above them. How it could travel that quickly was a mystery to the both of them as all they cared about was getting away at this point. Shandera began to attack. Red and orange fire fumes came out in a flash and hurled themselves towards Cilan and Iris. They dodged them, or attempted to. One missed the girl's head by an inch while one missed Cilan's leg as he bent it to run. Cilan decided that it would be pointless to be running any further in a place where they were clearly visible. Dragging Iris into the forest with him, he ducked among trees and through the bushes, hopefully hoping that Shandera would lose its sight of them and stop the chance. However, that didn't happen until another fifteen minutes of running. It was extremely hot running expecially when the Temptation Pokemon fired fire attacks everywhere, resulting in a forest fire. The forest wasn't big, but the running seemed endless and tiring. They weren't familar with their surroundings either so that made it hard to find an excape route. Finally, Iris and Cilan slipped into a cave in hopes of never seeing the chandelier-like Pokemon again. They had done enough running for a life time._

_Cilan sighed in relief after about five minutes of unheard sounds. Assuming that the Pokemon was gone, they still stayed in the cave for the night, just in case. Iris seemed to have been relieved too but stared down at her hand. "Is something wrong?" he asked._

_She shook her head absentmindedly. __"Do you think the Pokemon is still out there?" she finally asked in a small voice._

_"Don't worry," Cilan assured her with a convincing smile. "Whatever happens, we'll have each other to hold onto and support. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be fine."_

The dream faded away slowly as Munna looked at Cilan's sleeping form. The dream seemed so real that Munna thought she was the one dreaming herself. Shivering from the windy night, Munna decided she should sleep ontop of Cilan's hair for today. It's soft and warm. She made a mental note to wake up early the next morning and leave unnoticed by Cilan. And with that, she too, drifted asleep into the cold night.

_

* * *

_

I tried to add humor in here, but I really don't think I managed to put any. Anyways, please review!

Dreaming happily,

Lily :D


End file.
